Pain
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Men have been scouting out the Rivendell area, and Lord Elrond and his group of elves has set out to battle with these new comers. Lord Elrond denies the right to go, to his three sons and their friend Legolas and sets off on his own... Chapter 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie.

**_Title: _**Pain.

**_Summary: _**Lord Elrond gets wounded in battle, and now has to be healed by the healers. Will the healers be able to heal the elven lord before it is to late?

**_Languages: _**Elvish, and English.

**_Time Setting: _**Before FOTR, about two hundread years.

Well, here's the first chapter! ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you no!" Elrond yelled.

"But, Ada." Elladan said. "You are going out, why do we have to stay?"

"If you go out then I must stay here and help, so you are staying and helping, all four of you, and that is final." Elrond replied while putting on his armor.

"All right, ada. Come home safe." Elladan whispered.

"I will." Elrond replied. He hugged his three sons, then he hugged Legolas. "Take good care, and help the healers..., I know they need it." Elrond then disappeared down the long hall.

"Good-luck ada. May the Valar be with you this eve." Elrohir whispered while watching his ada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we done the right thing..., following along I mean." Elrohir explained.

"If you are not silenced, then he'll no we are here." Estel said.

Elladan and Legolas shook their heads. "What will happen if your ada finds out?" Legolas asked.

"The stables, unless he really needed the help..., I'm sure that he would forgive us." Elladan replied.

"After we cleaned the stables." Elrohir added.

The four had been following the team to the South for quite some time now. They only awaited to see if any danger would come to the team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that we should have brought your sons along?" Lindir asked.

"No, I did the right thing, there are soldiers coming in day and night needing help, they must help the healers." Elrond replied.

Lindir nodded, this place didn't seem right to him. "Do you think that we'll catch up with the band of them?"

"Aye, but-" Elrond stopped when he saw what they had been looking for. "Wait here, I will go and check it out." He whispered.

The soldiers that were with him nodded while the elf-lord made his way down the hill.

Elrond walked over to the camp quitely. It was dark, and they didn't even have a fire lit. He walked stealthfully over to the camp. Until something sharp went into his leg, he felt waves of shock coming over him, and he felt bolts of lightning come over his body. He fell down on his knees, and this caused the sharp object to go further into his thigh. He began to pant while pulling at the object, when he pulled on it, he yelped.

The men in the army woke up and they stared at the intruder, they then began to raise off the ground and grab their weapons. Elrond stood off the ground, his leg and thigh bleeding, stinging, and he could still feel the shock. He secretly cursed himself for being foolish. "ATTACK!" The men yelled while running over to the elven-lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindir and the rest watched in awe, what happened to the Lord Elrond? When Lindir saw the men getting up, he looked at the group of about twenty elves, "ATTACK!" He screamed.

Soon the area was filled with men, and elves. They were battling with one another. Elrond fought bravely, he recieved several injuries, but none was the worst until...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindir watched the elven-lord fight. He had recieved many injuries that needed healing immeadiately, but he still fought. While Elrond was fighting with three men, one snuck up behind him.

"Lord Elrond!" Lindir yelled.

Elrond slit the three men's throats, then turned, but he was too late. The knife of the fourth man was firmly embedded into his stomach. Elrond firmly slit the man's throat with his sword, and then fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"ADA!" Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel screamed. The four drew their swords and ran to join the fight.

Elladan and Estel made their way through the men that they were fighting, over to their ada. When they finally made it, they gasped.

The others killed the last few men, then ran to the elven-lord.

"Lord Elrond." Lindir whispered.

Elrond's eyes fluttered open, "Go help the others." He whispered.

"But my-lord, you are hurt." Lindir argued.

"GO! Do as I say, I will be all right, it is only a scratch." Elrond yelled.

The other soldiers and Lindir began to heal the wounded, while the three sons of Elrond, and Legolas worked on the elven lord.

"What were you thinking?" Elrond asked.

"What were WE thinking?" Elladan asked. "What were YOU thinking ada?"

"I protect my men at any cost, even if it is my life." Elrond gasped when Elladan moved the blade to see how deep the cut was. "Be- be- besides, I th-th- thought I t- t- told y- y- you t-t-to st-st-stay a-a-at th-th-the pa-pal-pal-palace."

"Elrohir he is loosing way too much blood, Estel, do you have something in your pack?" Elladan asked while examining his ada's leg and stomach.

Estel dug through his pack, he was worried for his ada, what was going on here?

"M-m-my s-s-sons, I-I l-l-love y-y-you." Elrond whispered.

"We love you too ada." The three whispered.

Lindir soon walked over to the elven lord. "Elrond, I do not see how you fought with that in your leg." He said while getting on the ground beside the elven-lord.

The four's eyes widened, "You fought with that in your leg?" Elladan asked.

"Aye, you do what you must when you are an elven lord of a realm, and your sons and people need you." Elrond gasped.

"I can get the barbed wire out of his leg, with the help of Estel and the guidance of the Lord Elrond." Lindir said.

"All right." Elladan replied. "Elrohir and I will work on his stomach, and Legolas can help whoever needs it."

So the five set off to do their jobs.

"My lord?" Lindir asked.

"Yes mellon-nin?"

"Would you like an herb?" Lindir asked.

"That would be appreciated, hannad." Elrond replied.

Estel mixed up the herb to reduce the pain, and gave it to his ada. "Drink this."

Elrond nodded and drunk the medicine while Estel held up his head.

"Now, Lord Elrond, what is the first thing that we need to do for you leg?" Lindir asked.

"You need to see how deep the wire has gone into my leg." Elrond replied. "We also need to head out before the orcs arrive, and...,"

"If it were not for the fact that I needed your help with this, then I would have you knocked out right now." Lindir replied while lightly tugging on the wire.

Elrond's head snapped back at the pain that this caused, the wound was stinging, and deep, he could feel it. He knew one thing, the wound was poisoned. "We need to get back to Imladris!" He called.

"My lord, you are in no condition for travel. Please." Lindir begged.

He gasped while Lindir tugged on the wound.

"Your wounds need to be treated." Lindir said.

"Treat the one on my stomach, the other can last until we get home." Elrond lied. "The other men need treating more than I."

"No, you are in more medical need than they...," Lindir looked around. "..., They are practicly healed now, they are coming over here to check on you."

Elrond looked at Lindir. "Get them back to Rivendell, I am still the Lord of Rivendell, and I am in rule over you, now I demand you to get them...,"

Estel pulled on the wire in his ada's leg, and he gasped. Elrond was soon unconcious, due to the newly made pain, and he could not argue no longer.

"Captain, is there anything we can do?" Goren asked.

"Rally up the men, dispose of the bodies, make sure everyone has proper care, and when you are through, we need some help starting a fire."

Lindir replied.

"All right." Goren replied while leaving the five alone once more.

"Estel, let's just get the knife out of him, he is no longer awake, and there is nothing I can do for I know not how to get the wire out of his leg."

Estel nodded. That was a stupid thing he did, but he needed his ada to shut-up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Elrond?" Lindir asked.

"Estel?"

"I am here ada." Estel whispered.

Elrond opened his eyes, and soon closed them. He had a pain in his head, and the sun shone into his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Uh, just about fifty miles out of Imladris. So I'm guessing." Lindir replied.

"We need to be in Rivendell!" Elrond shot up. He forgot about his stomach until it was made known. He soon fell to the ground in a painful heap.

"Lord Elrond, see you are not even well enough to stand!" Lindir complained.

"I just forgot, that is all. I need to get my leg healed." Elrond replied. "And the only better place to do that is Imladris."

"I can heal you here, if you tell me how." Lindir replied.

"You can't do that...," Elrond replied.

"Why?"

Elrond thought, what was he going to tell them? "Uh..., because I am the Lord of Imladris, and I demand us to go back."

"You didn't answer my question, why can't you help me with your leg?"

Elrond shook his head like he was hiding something, he was, he just wasn't going to tell them the truth, so he lied. "I do not remember."

"What do you mean you do not remember, do you remember anyone here?" Lindir asked. The whole team of guards and soldiers gathered around the elven lord.

"Uh...," Elrond looked at the warriors, then his sons, Legolas, then Lindir.

"Uh..., you-you-and you." Elrond replied. He pointed at Estel, Legolas, and Lindir.

"You do not remember us ada?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond looked at his sons, this was hard, but twas the only way. "No." He whispered. He then closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. He saw the twins playing in the gardens when they were only elf-lings, this pained him, a tear streamed down his face. "I am sorry."

To be continued...,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie.

Title: Pain.

Summary: An elf ends up in Rivendell wounded, now it is up to the healers in Imladris to heal the elf before it is too late?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of elves looked at Elrond. What had just happened?

"What do you remember?" Lindir asked.

"My name is, is, is...," He sighed. "I know that I am the elven lord of Imladris, you are my captian, you are my son, and you are his friend." He sighed.

"You do not remember your name?" Lindir asked.

Elrond shook his head.

"Do you remember my name?"

Elrond once more shook his head.

Lindir looked at the twins with worry. "What should we do?"

The twins shrugged. Their ada didn't know them afterall.

"Estel, I think that he managed to get a blow to the head when he was rendered unconcious." Lindir sighed. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Elrond sighed. He had been around enough to act this way, but why was nothing working?

"Uh..., no." He replied.

Lindir sighed. "Let me see your head."

Elrond leaned in. He winced when Lindir pushed on the knot. '

"Sorry." Lindir whispered. "You have a pretty good sized bump."

Elrond nodded. "Bump, right." He sighed. "How did I get a bump?"

Lindir shook his head. "It is not of importance." He sighed. "We need to get him back to Rivendell." Lindir instructed two gaurds to pick up the litter, and put Elrond in it.

"You four walk beside him, help him to regain his memory. Start from the beginning." Lindir then mounted his horse and waited for Elrond to be put in the litter.

Elrond gasped at the pain, but he would bare it. He smiled slightly then closed his eyes. He was getting a terrible head-ache. How hard did he actually hit his head?

"Ada? Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond did not noticed that he dozed off until he was awokened by his son's familiar voice. "Aye?"

"Are you allright?"

Elrond looked around. They were still in the same place. "Aye."

The group then set off to Rivendell. Lindir was in the lead...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Celebrain was the most beautifal one of all." Legolas described Celebrian as well as he could.

Elrond nodded. "Was she?" He knew it would be hard to keep his emotions down at the beginning.

"Aye." Legolas replied. "You both were married for a year before Elladan and Elrohir came."

Elrond remembered that day. He remembered it well.

Glorfindel walked up beside the litter and filled in for Legolas, at this part of the story. "I will not forget the smile on your face when your sons were born. Elladan, and Elrohir. You smiled so bright that I thought that your light filled the room. Your life was changed when you held the little forms of your sons in your hands." A tear streamed down Glorfindel's eye, but he quickly swatted it away.

Elrond felt tears pool up in his eyes. He let the tears slowly fall down his face.

"You vowed that as long as you live, you would keep them safe, and love them, through-out eternity." Glorfindel sighed. He would have to tell more by pictures, and other stuff to help him, now was the part he hated..., "Lady Celebrian and your two sons ventured out one day. You did not know that orcs had been scouting the area, and you, let them go." Glorfindel sighed.

Tears streamed down his face, he always blamed himself, he shouldn't have let them go! Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. He felt pain, emotional pain...,

"..., and they didn't return that eve, except for the twins' horse." Glorfindel got choked up. "And, when you went out to search for them, you found them, under a tree. You was able to heal their wounds, but the Lady Celebrian was never the same." The whole army was in tears right now. "You sent her to Valinor. There she rested, and forgot all about the evil doings of this land."

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, he hated this 'charade.' "You mean..., she's gone?"

Glorfindel nodded, and more tears came down the elven-lords face. He didn't like to be reminded of his wife, too many things happen when he did. One time, he almost was en-gulfed by grief..., except for his sons.

He opened his eyes, when he felt some one pat his shoulder, and two people hold his hands. He then saw the faces of his three sons. Elrond smiled through his tears, but said nothing as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill cry was heard through the forests that day, a cry that would send shivers down the even best soldier's spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond sat, heavily panting, on one of the litters. The twins and Estel was examining his leg. They were trying to see if they could get the wire out of his leg.

Elladan looked at Elrohir. "I think I know of a way."

Elrond's eyes popped out of his head. If they were going to get the wire out, then they would know it was poisoned! He couldn't let that happen. He closed his eyes hoping that his sons didn't see his sudden fright, but that was of no use.

"Ada, are you allright?" Estel asked.

Elrond opened his eyes. "Yes." He replied.

"Ada, I want you to hold on to Elrohir's hand, we are going to try to get the wire out of your leg, so just try to stay calm, this may hurt." Elladan sighed.

Elrond nodded. He didn't think he taught his sons how to do this..., maybe one of the other healers did..., he didn't know. He then grabbed Elrohir's hand, and smiled.

"Ada, do you think that it is a lovely day outside?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond knew what his son was doing, trying to draw attention off the wound. He smiled. "Aye, indeed I think that it is a lovely day." He whispered.

"I think it is too. We are lucky in battle the other day, you know?"

Elrond nodded. He knew that Elladan had not pulled on the wire yet, they had tried this with him before, when he was but a child, his parents couldn't get his mind off the wound, even if he was talking to them! He smiled remembering that day. "Yes. I do not know why I do not know you, but I remember the battle." Elrond discussed.

Elladan sighed, he looked down at the wire. He then slowly tugged on it trying to draw it out.

Elrond flinched and closed his pain-filled eyes. He didn't want his sons to see him this way. He never showed them that he was weak, ever! He thought that the pain would stay at this degree, but he was wrong...,

Elladan pulled on the wire to ease it out more. Elrond yelped in pain, and his eyes widened. Tears fell freely down his face.

"Are you allright?" Estel asked.

Elrohir flinched when his father's hand clung to his tightly. He almost yelped in pain. He looked at his father worriedly. He hoped that his father would be allright.

Elladan moved up to the place where his ada was, he put his hand on the elven lords forehead. "Estel, he's burning up." Elladan said worriedly.

Estel placed his hand on his ada's forehead where Elladan's used to be. He gasped at the heat. "He is running a fever. Get some cold cloths, make a fever reducing tea, and get Lindir!" The three elves ran off to get the things their brother aquired.

Estel looked at his ada's pain-filled eyes. "What is wrong ada?"

Elrond then went to speak, but he couldn't. How did this happen? Maybe his mouth was only dry..., but maybe..., maybe it was the poison!

Estel noticed his ada's distress and gave him some water. This helped the elven lord's throat a little.

"Ada, can you speak?" Estel asked.

Elrond nodded. He then realized the stupidity of that, and replied. "Yes." His voice was raspy, and this worried Estel, but he smiled hearing his ada's voice. "What is wrong?" He asked again.

Elrond looked at him. "I feel cold." He whispered.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Lindir! Legolas!" Estel yelled worriedly. The four elves ran to Elrond and Estel. They were worried, and got in the floor beside the two. "What happened?" Lindir asked.

"He feels cold, there's something else." Estel looked at them.

"Do you think that it's...," Elladan started.

"Aye..," Estel looked worriedly at his father. "What else is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I am...," Elrond could not finish his sentence for he reached over and threw-up.

"Well, that answers that question...," Elladan sighed. "We need to get that wire out of his leg..., soon."

"Uh, the question is..., How do we do that?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas sighed. He felt pity for the elven lord. What had befallen him? He looked up at Glorfindel for advice, but for once, he had none...,

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was that chapter! Thanks to, Nefriel, Silverstreak Wolf, A.Nuevil, and Luna for their wonderful reviews! I appreciate each and every one! Thanks again!

KerowynGreenleaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you've read the first two chapters then you already know this... I OWN NOTHING! I only own the extra characters, made up things, and uh Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir! (Only in my dreams! LOL!)

Title: Pain.

Summary: A elf ends up in Rivendell wounded, now it is up to the healers in Imladris to heal the elf before it is too late?

A/n- Okay, so probably most of you know about the rumor going around about getting kicked off if you respond to your reviewers. I am sorry, but I will not be responding on the chapters. If you would like me to respond to any questions you may have by e-mail, just let me know. Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond look at his three sons, Legolas, Glorfindel, and Lindir. They wasn't supposed to know about the poison! He was never going tell them, but somehow they found out! He didn't want them to worry. He sighed and a sharp pain went up his side to his heart. He winced and closed his eyes. He could take some pain, he would take the pain.

"Ada?"

Elrond opened his eyes. "Yes?" He asked while looking at Elrohir.

"We need to get you down to the river. Glorfindel wants to re-clean your wound. You have gotten dust in it." He whispered. He wasn't going to tell his father that they planned on giving him sleeping herbs, and then taking the wire out, no matter what.

"Allright." Elrond replied. He sighed. "Go ahead." He watched as the elves grabbed hold of the liter and looked at him.

"Ready?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond nodded and clutched onto the cloak that was over top of him. Pain exploded inside him as he was being moved from one point to another. He winced and felt tears fall down his face. He had to be strong for his sons. He looked at the worried look on two of his three son's faces. Estel and Elrohir, he not only saw worriedness, but sadness. He sighed then looked to the other side where his eldest son, Elladan, stood clutching his hand. In his eldest's eyes he saw pain, and hurt, sadness, angriness, rage, and worriedness, but he also saw guilt. Guilt? Why was his son carrying guilt, surely he didn't think none of this was his fault! Did he? Elrond faintly smiled at his eldest through his tears.

"Ada, are you allright?" Elladan asked.

Elrond nodded. "I am fine Ion-nin."

"Be truthful ada, if the pain is that bad that you can not be truthful, then..."

"Elladan, it is allright. I promise." Elrond smiled once again.

"We are here. Let's get him down into the river shall we?" Estel asked while helping his brothers with their dad. They took the wounded elf lord down to the river and they handed their father to Elladan. Elladan carefully carried his father down into the river and waided with him until they reached the middle of the river. Elladan looked at Glorfindel and sighed.

"The sooner we get you out of the water the better. Right mellon-nin?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond winced at the stinging sensation in his body. The fresh water made his bleeding wounds sting, and the water was cold enough that wold put anyone into shock. Elrond nodded and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep through this torture.

"Ada, drink this." Elladan said soothingly. Elrond looked up at his son, he was holding a cup of a brown substance, what it was, he had no idea.

"What is it?" He groaned.

"Tea." Elladan replied. He did not tell his father about the secret ingredient in it.

"Thank you ion-nin." Elrond smiled faintly and drank the tea while Glorfindel continued to clean his leg wound. Elrond felt his eyes droop, and he silently groaned at his splitting headache. What was in that tea? He yawned and tried to lift a hand up to his throbbing temple. His hand hit the water with a loud splash, and he was out of the realm of the living, and entered into the land of unconciouness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glorfindel, should we get him out of the water now?" Elladan asked.

"Yes. Estel, is everything ready?" Glorfindel asked as the three elves moved to the river bank.

"Yes Glorfindel." Estel replied. He looked at the dripping form of his ada. "Should we change him out of his wet clothes first? Or do the opperation first?"

"Change him into dry clothes while I go and fetch some more blankets." Glorfindel replied. With that said he walked off to fetch blankets out of his saddle bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel covered his friend up with yet another blanket, then uncovered the leg wound. He looked, prodded, and examined it. He sighed then looked at Estel. He reached and got one of the tools and grasped the wire with it. He sighed then began to work the wire out of his friends leg. He got half of it out, but the wire would not come out any further. He sighed and grabbed the knife out of it's sheath.

"What are you going to do with that?" Elrohir gulped.

"I am going to cut the wound along the wire until I get it out fully." Glorfindel explained and began to cut the elven lord's leg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel pressed a cloth up to the elven lord's bleeding leg. He could not get the blood flow to stop ever since he had got the wire out. There must had been blood thinners on that wire. He sighed and looked at Estel who was holding the knife over the fire. "Are you almost ready?"

Estel nodded and walked over to him, the handle of the knife covered with a cloth. He handed it to Glorfindel and he nodded. "Forgive me mellon." He whispered as he put the fiery blade on Elrond's leg.

Elrond's eyes fluttered open and he yelped in pain and anguish. "_Saes Dero! Saes!" _Elrond yelled, tears flowing down his face.

"I am sorry my friend." Glorfindel whispered swallowing back a lump in his throat, he continued with his procedure.

_"Saes, Dero Saes, saes, dero, saes. Saes, Saes." _Elrond pleaded. _"Saes."_

"We are almost done mellon, please hold on just a little while longer." Glorfindel whispered.

Elrond whimpered in pain. _"Saes." _

Glorfindel sighed, proud that he had stopped the blood flow, but upset that his friend was in pain. "It's over now my friend. Calm down."

Elrond whimpered once more, and curled up on the blanket on the ground. "Make the pain stop." He winced and bit his lip. A yelp broke from his lips and he clutched his hands around himself.

"Elrond, it is over now. We will not do that again, I promise you. Estel, do you have anything to apply to his burn?"

Estel began to rummage through his saddle bag. He sighed angrily. "No."

Elladan's heart crushed at the words. How could his little brother forget such an important thing? He moved closer to his ada and began to stroke his hair. He watched as the tears fell down his father's face. It hurt him to see his father like this. His father that had always been strong no matter what, now looked frail and fragile. "Calm down ada. The pain will be over soon."

"_Oh Valar, Saes Dero, Saes! Saes make the pain stop! I will do anything! Saes!_" Elrond cried out, pleading to Valar to make the pain stop.

"Ada, the pain will go soon, I promise." Elladan said soothingly. 

Estel walked over and handed a cup to his brother. "Here, it will help him sleep, and with the pain."

Elladan nodded his gratitude. "Here ada, drink this."

Elrond nodded and drunk the liquid. Elrond's eyes immeadiately began to droop in sleep, and he was in the land of unconciousness just a few seconds after he had drunk it.

"Do you think that he will be getting better?" Estel asked.

"Hopefully." Lindir sighed. "What do you think Glorfindel?"

"The wound was deep, very deep. I had to make it deeper, and I fear the poison has already spread throughout his body. He's burning up with fever. The sooner we get him to Rivendell, the better." Glorfindel replied.

"How are we supposed to do that? He is in know means for travel!" Elladan snapped. Anger replacing the sadness and greif in his tone.

"Elladan, we will to the best we can gwador, that is all we can do." Elrohir replied while putting a reasuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No!" Elladan moved away from his brother's touch. "That's not good enough! We need him in Rivendell. If we would not have followed him none of this would have happened!"

"Elladan, calm down." Estel whispered. "You do not know what would and woudn't have happened. If we hadn't come maybe he would be worse right now."

"No." Elladan whispered and turned away. Tears streamed down his face as he stalked away in rage.

Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas rose to follow the ailing elf, but was stopped by Lindir's friendly voice.

"Leave him." Lindir spoke up.

"In his condition he will do something no doubtly stupid." Elrohir explained.

"Lindir's right. He needs time to think, and rest. You three should do the same. It's been three days since you last rested." Glorfindel replied.

"What about you and Lindir? And the soldiers? It's been atleast three days since you have rested too." Estel asked.

"I know, that is why I am sending Lindir to tell the soldiers to rest, and he will be resting as well." Glorfindel replied.

Lindir opened his mouth to protest. "No! What about you? You must be more tired than any of us."

"I am the eldest here, besides Lord Elrond, and what I say goes. I am in charge at his abscence, and you will be going to sleep. Off with you now."

The four grumbled and walked away to the camp where the soldiers were practicing.

Glorfindel watched as the four walked down to the valley. The sun was setting and he looked at the dimly lit fire. He looked down at Elrond. His friend's face was masked with pain and hurt. "I am sorry mellon, I wish I could take your pain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that he sent us over here to sleep." complained Elrohir as he handed a peice of roasted meat to his brother.

"I know. He want's us to rest, but he won't do it himself!" Legolas grumbled.

"Just like ada." Estel replied.

Lindir silently laughed. He looked over at the pale Glorfindel. He wondered how many days the advisor had went without eating. He looked over and realized there was none of the meat left. He sighed and once again stared at the advisor. He looked rather thin. Lindir blinked his eyes and sighed. "Maybe we should take a slight nap." He walked over to one of the tents that would accomidate five people. Estel, Legolas, and Elladan followed Lindir into the tent and with out a word the three laid down on blankets and slipped into the realm of a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel felt a tingling sensation in his body. What was happening to him. He tried to think, but nothing came to mind. He sighed trying to count the days he had been without something. "Rest, a week, water, atleast three hours, food..." Glorfindel thought. "That's what it is. The food and rest. A week." He looked at the camp below. They had fifty soldiers, and Elrond's family to feed. He could do with out food for a little while longer, and he would do without food for a little while longer. He reached in his saddle bag until he found what he was looking for. He chewed on the herb that made him not hungry for days, and he sighed. His head was pounding, and he could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. He closed his eyes slightly massaging his temple.

_Snap..._

_"What was that?"_ Glorfindel thought. His eyes snapped open and he began to look around.

_Snap, Crack, Snap..._

_"Maybe it's just Elladan."_

_Snap, Snap, Crack, Snap..._

"Elladan, is that you?" Glorfindel asked while rising from his spot. He walked around Elrond's new found bed, but he saw no trace of Elladan. "Elladan!" He called.

He heard the whizzing of an arrow. "Ellad---" Glorfindel gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell to the ground. "He----" He tried to call out for help when a hand was placed over his mouth. He was turned around causing the arrow to go deeper into his shoulder. He felt the burning and stinging sensations of a poison. His eyes widened in fear when he saw his captor, then a hilt of a blade knocked him unconcious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take these two!" He ordered and smiled watching his men take the ill elf lord, and now his wounded advisor away. They would pay for what they had done to him. Oh, how they would pay. He laughed a meaningful laugh and strode after his men, and the two bound elves.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go another chapter. Who is that you may ask? Hmm, you'll see. I needed to add a twist to the story. More coming ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you've read the first three chapters then you already know this... I OWN IT ALL! LOL! Just kidding. Actually, I only own the extra characters, made up things, and uh Legolas, Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir! (Only in my dreams! LOL!)

A/n- I can respond now! YES! Well, hope you enjoy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did... what?" Glorfindel asked as the soldeirs moved to release him. He dropped to the cold, hard ground, and felt his arm pop.

"You killed my father... slave!" Emedrick kicked Glorfindel swiftly in the stomach.

"I never..." Glorfindel began but was interrupted when another kick landed in his stomach.

"Don't deny it 'elfie'. One of my men have seen a blonde elf running from the scene of my father's death. He also said that that elf was you. Since he followed the elf to Rivendell."

"That could have been anyone. Lindir, Legolas." Elrond thought and looked at Glorfindel, hoping that he heard what he said.

Glorfindel glanced at Elrond to show him he understood the message, then glanced back at Emedrick.

"You don't remember, do you?" Emedrick looked at Glorfindel. "Obviously the battle that you had with the orcs, when you fell and hit your head on a rock, you must have lost your memory."

Glorfindel blinked. How could Emedrick possibly know about his accident?

"I know all Glorfindel. I have eyes and ears everywhere." Emedrick answered the unasked question, then motioned for his men to follow him out of the room. Leaving the elven lord, and wounded elf behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ada couldn't have gotten far." Elrohir said while scanning the horizon with his eyes,

"I wouldn't be worried about your father at this very moment, I would worry about Glorfindel." Lindir replied.

"Glorfindel? Why Glorfindel?" Elrohir's eye brows raised slightly.

"That was his blood, for his knife was right beside it, and a peice of his tunic. Your father's knife was beside his cot and a peice of his tunic was beside his bed as well." Lindir replied once again.

"What do you think happened to Glorfindel?" Elladan asked.

"The trees know more than what they are saying." Lindir replied, only Legolas understood the meaning of that simple phrase.

"Do you think they know something?" Legolas asked.

"Why don't you ask?" Lindir stared at Legolas, waiting for him to make the next move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. He noticed his friend was shivering, and wondered if it was from his blood loss, or from his torturings.

"I am fine Elrond. Just leave me be." Glorfindel shivered once again.

Elrond moved closer to his friend. "No Glorifindel. You musn't give up hope, you musn't." he looked at his friend's shoulder, and could tell it was dislocated, also his friend's arm was dislocated. "Your arm caught your fall."

"I know. It hurts like nothing else in the world."

"I figured as much. You know what I have to do, right?"

"Yes." Glorfindel replied while closing his eyes.

"So, what are you getting the twins for Christmas?" Elrond asked.

"Oh, I have got three new blades from the smithy, to give to your sons."

"Oh?" Elrond put his hands on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're gold handled, and they have a power each to go with your son's personal----" Glorfindel's sentence was cut short when he screamed in pain when his friend tried to pop his shoulder back into place.

"What power is Elladan's?" Elrond asked while placing his hand on his friend's arm.

"His--is the power of the ground." Glorfindel panted. Cold sweat beaded from his forehead.

"And Elrohir's?"

"The power of the seas." Glorfindel once more panted.

"And Estel's."

"His is the power of nature, and all things go---" Glorfindel screamed out in pain once more when Elrond relocated his friend's arm.

"Sorry." Elrond replied while wiping his friend's forehead of the cold sweat.

"You did, what you had to do." Glorfindel shivered.

"I know." Elrond replied. "Get some rest Glorfindel, get some rest."

Glorfindel did not need to be told twice as he drifted into the realm of unconciousness.

Elrond sighed, he remembered the first time he had to relocate his friend's shoulder, it was not a good memory for him...

_Elrond watched as Glorfindel fell to the ground below. "NO!" he yelled while running over to his fallen friend. They were supposed to bring him back to Rivendell un-harmed, well except for the beatings he had gotten from Emedrin. They had only been traveling for two days, and now he had to go through this._

_"Glorfindel! Glorfindel!" He yelled while running toward the wounded elf. Elrond stood before his new found friend and fought until all the orcs were gone. Elrond sighed and leaned in the floor beside Glorfindel. "Glorfindel?" he whispered._

_"El-rond?"_

_"Yes Glorfindel, I'm here." Elrond looked at his friend in pity. "Come, I am going to carry you." he picked up the wounded elf and carried him toward the woods, where he could make a safe-haven from the stinch of the evil orcs._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A cry was heard through the open valley as the healer knelt beside the patient on the ground. "Glorfindel, I'm sorry, but if I don't get this relocated it will swell up the size of arda, and I won't be able to do nothing to it."_

_"Good." Glorfindel panted._

_"No, not good. You must let me get your arm set, please." Elrond pulled back on the wounded elf's arm and continued to, blocking out the pain filled screams, until the arm popped._

_Tears streamed down Glorfindel's face as he shivered from shock. "Promise me you won't ever have to do that again." he shuddered._

_"I promise Glorfindel, I vow to you, I will never do that again..."_

But he had to. He had to relocate his shoulder again on many occasions. He didn't want to, because of the vow he made that day, but he couldn't keep the vow whole. He had broken the vow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrohir's eyes widened at what he found. "Lindir, it's Glorfindel's."

"What?"

"It's Glorfindel's." he repeated while picking up the fragments.

"Oh no." Lindir gasped while grabbing the pendant from Elrohir's hands.

"It's broken."

"Yes, it makes me wonder what kind of fight he had gotten into."

"Elrohir! Lindir! Come take a look at this!"

Elrohir looked up when his twin called his name. "Come on Lindir."

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
